


Minx

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hobbit Kink Meme, M/M, Tag suggestions anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin thinks Kili is a minx. Kili just as a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minx

I’m not sure if he knows he’s doing it, the way he moves his hips as he walks in front of me. Or perhaps it’s my fault for daring to look.

I really shouldn’t even be thinking about it. He’s Thorin’s nephew. I’ve known Thorin since we were lads sneaking off with me mam’s buscuits. I’ve known Dis since she was a babe.

I grit my teeth and stare at the ground, arms crossed over my chest.

What am I doing thinking lewdly about Kili? He’s barely an adult, for Mahal’s sake!

“We’ll stop here for the night,” Thorin announced. I look up for a moment to get an idea of our surroundings. Kili glances at me and grins. I mentally kick myself. There’s nothing suggestive about his grin. He’s always grinning.

“Kili, you have first watch,” Thorin announced. “Dwalin, second. Gloin, third.”

Kili gives one, “aye,” to let Thorin know he’s heard before setting up his roll beside Fili’s. Thorin pulls our Burglar aside. If the battle with Azog doesn’t get them together now, I don’t know what will.

Dinner is a meager fair of nuts and berries and edible leaves. Gandalf forbade us to hunt in these woods lest we incur the wrath of some wild man.

Someone strokes a finger down my neck while I grumble about our unsatisfactory meal under my breath. They’re gone by the time I reach for my axe. I see Kili smiling at me. He winks and heads off to keep watch over the camp.

That minx…

I won’t be getting any sleep for tonight, not with Kili teasing me as he is. Balin catches my eye and shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t risk it. What do you think Thorin would do?”

I groan, running a hand over my head. “I don’t want to think about it.” I really don’t.

Thorin may not act it at times, but he’s fiercely protective of his own family. If he knew what I was thinking of doing to his sister-son…

Despite knowing it’s forbidden, I can’t get the image of Kili naked and writhing beneath me out of my head.

Two hours pass before everyone is asleep. I stare at the dying fire, trying to school my desire.

It’s almost time to take over Kili’s watch. I’ve nothing better to do anyway. Kili is sitting on a rock nearby. I’m nowhere near as stealthy as he is. A twig snaps under my foot. Kili jumps, arrow aimed at my face.

“Dwalin! I could have shot you…” he lowers his weapon. “It’s not yet time…”

“Can’t sleep,” I say.

“Oh.”

I sit beside him and other than his fidgeting, it is entirely silent. Kili presses his arm against mine and rests his head on my shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

Kili moves away, “Nothing. Sorry.”

“Doesn’t seem to be nothing,” I growl, “Earlier too. I know you’re sneaky, Lad, but—”

“I said I’m sorry. I made an assumption and I know now I was wrong. Just forget it ever happened.”

I arch an eyebrow. “What assumption?”

“You’ve been watching me, haven’t you?” Kili snaps. “And it’s about time!” He winces and stands, muttering about his big mouth.

“Kili—”

“Forget it. My shift’s over. Goodnight, Mr. Dwalin.”

He moves. I don’t know what it is that possessed me to stop him, but I stand and grab his wrist, pulling him back. “I noticed,” I whisper in his ear. “I noticed more than I should have for a boy.”

“I’m not a boy anymore, Dwalin,” he said, “Not for a while now. And I’m an adult now, though my beard hasn’t grown in yet.”

He took my hand holding his wrist. “I’m in love with you. I have been since I was a teenager and it hurt not being able to do anything about it.” He pressed my hand against his half-hard cock. “This is what you do to me. But it’s not all sexual. I admire you more than you know.”

I’m frozen by the confession and the gesture.

“Could…just tonight…for a few minutes…could you just let me pretend you feel the same for me that I do for you, Dwalin?”

I shouldn’t have snapped. I shouldn’t have given in.

I push him against the nearest tree, covering his body with mine. The hand between his legs slides over his tented erection. I feel it harden beneath the leather and my hand.

Kili bites his lip, rutting into my hand. His eyes are closed and his legs quake beneath him. Such an inexperienced little minx!

Really good flirt, but in the actual situation, his inexperience shows. I feel pre-cum seeping through his pants. I watch his expressions as pleasure takes over.

It’d be too easy to stop. Too easy to rip his clothes off right now and make him squeal.

But with his brother and uncle so close, it’d be too soon.

Fuck, I want to feel his cock in my hand. I want to see how much of his skin is smooth and soft and hard.

My free hand cups the back of his head and I kiss him. Kili’s eyes open a moment, shocked. He gets over it quick enough, licking his tongue over my lip. My tongue battles with his, vying dominance.

There’s a voice in the back of my head screaming warnings:

_This is Kili, Dis’ son, Thorin’s sister-son, Fili’s baby brother._

_Balin said it’d not be wise._

_Screw it!_

I squeeze his groin and he moans in my mouth, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Please…please…Dwalin…”

Damn the inopportunity of it all!

Cum drenches his pants and I move my hand away from his groin. “First chance I get, I’m making you mine for good, Boy.”

His tongue darts out over his lips. “Why?”

I smirk and kiss his cheek, “I’m not pretending.”


End file.
